Carlos Two Men
'Introduction' is the first mate in The Pudge Pirates and second member to join. He is an incredably strong indeavidual this strength should be largely atributed to his devil fruit abilty which alows him to produce an almost identical twin of himself that alows him to fitght his opnents as two people insted of one. As the Pudge pirates are a very small crew carlos has more than one job within the crew as he serves as the cook as well as first mate. he is a firm believer in his captain and would follow him to what ever end. This is due in no small part to the fact that his capitan is the man who freed him from being a slave of the world nobles. carlos has the strange habbit of arguing with him self when ever his twin is in uses. Carlos fights with twin gladius that when he activates his devil fruit abilty become four sowrds. he is often there to curb his capitains more strange ideas such as the fact that he had to convince Pudge that he could not keep Buggy as a pet. 'Appearance' Carlos appears very young this is know suprise as he is only 17. he stands at a huge 7.6ft tall and towers over the rest of the pudge pirates when in his one man form he is seen to have two red eyes and a fully red tie he also wears a blue suit however this changes when he switches into twin mode each half of him is left with one red eye and each one gains a black part to their ties. His twin gladii are often seen hanging at his sides 'Personality' is strongly deavoted to his crew and capitan who saved his life. he values his morals highly 'Abilities and Powers' 'Swordmanship' Skilled swordsman who uses two swords with his devil fruit ablity that turns the two swords into four. Carlos would hope to fight someone such as Shanks to test himself though he belives that there are only a handful of swordsmen that are up to fighting him. 'Physical Strength' He is able to cut ships in two 'Agility' He is very aglie though this is in part due to the fact that there are to of him 'Endurance' There are two of him so he finds it very hard to get tired 'Weapons' Two gladius swords. Though this changes when he uses his devil fruit abilty they become four swords. After a visit to to a small island where a group of islanders had started to gather devil fruits that contained the powers of big cats. Carlos gained his two fruits because he helped to stop a group of pirates then a marine squad that were looking to reamove fruits for there self improvment. After defending the island from two atacks the islanders gave two of the devil fruits to Carlos as a gift and at the same time used their knowladge along with frankenstine's knowledge to feed the devil fruits to carlos's swords the first sword being the Liger sword that was then called Benjen. After Benjen came the birth of the Leopon sword Anaya. 'Devil Fruit' [[Futagoza Futagoza no Mi|'Futagoza Futagoza No Mi']] 'Summary','''Doubles the user and any thing they are holding or wearing at the time of activation 'Type',Zoan '''Usage of the devil fruit',to fight oppnents and confuses them Raiga Raiga No Mi summary- Liger zoan fruit placed in carlos sword. type-Zoan usage- eaten by Carlos's sword Benjen Reopon Reopon No Mi '''summary- 'Leopon zoan fruit placed in carlos sword' type-'''Zoan Usage- eaten by Carlos sword Anaya Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Mastered Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Working towards full control Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A 'Relationships' 'Crew' He loves his crew lots and finds himself willing to risk his life to save other members of his crew. 'Family' His family are unkown but it is to assumed that they were slaves like their son. 'Allies/ Friends' 'Enemies' 'Other' 'History' Carlos is one of the slaves that Pudge saved as he was leaving his fathers house. In truth he is the reason that Pudge left as young boys Carlos and Pudge became freinds and for along time Pudges father allowed them to play it was at the age of 8 that Carlos was turned to do slave work Pudge vowed to save his freind and after about a year of planing helped to free his freind. At this time Carlos pledged to follow Pudge to the end in the hope of repaying the dept on his life. 'Major Battles' Carlos vs Helmeppo (won) Carlos vs Jango (won) Carlos vs Vice Admiral Onigumo (won) 'Quotes' "No you cant have the clown as pet boss he is a pirate." 'Trivia' Tell us fun facts about your character 'Related Articles' Links from this wiki that are related to this page 'External Links' Links that are '''NOT from this wiki that are related to this pageCarlos''' Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Cook Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Slaves Category:Human Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Male Category:Pudge Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User